¿Cómo le digo?
by Twiandre
Summary: La música es la inspiración para muchos y une muchos corazones, aunque algunas personas no lo noten. Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y la música ha unido mi corazón al de Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, aunque él no lo sabe. ONE-SHOT.


**¿Cómo le digo?**

La música es la inspiración para muchos y une muchos corazones, aunque algunas personas no lo noten. Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y la música ha unido mi corazón al de Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, aunque él no lo sabe.

Ambos disfrutamos juntos de la música el con su piano y yo con mi guitarra y en ocasiones con nuestra voz. Siempre que voy a su casa luego de pasar un tiempo con Alice, nos escabullimos juntos en el salón de música para disfrutar de lo que nos apasiona. Pero para él es solo eso, nuestra amistad se reduce a eso, a las tardes juntos y nada más.

No somos mejores amigos pero tampoco somos unos totales desconocidos. Asistimos juntos a la preparatoria de Forks, en donde él y su familia son los chicos populares y yo una especie de integrada en el grupo.

En estos momentos me encuentro escondida detrás de uno de los árboles que conducen a su puerta, la noche es fría y temo que regresare de vuelta, tal vez el haber venido a declararle mi amor no fue una buena idea, pero ya era tarde Alice me había visto y estaba en su puerta saludándome de manera efusiva. Fingí una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no nos veríamos hasta el lunes

-Pues es que pensé en mi querida amiga y me dije "_¿Cómo abandonarla en esta fría tarde de viernes?" _–Respondí de manera jocosa a una Alice que me fulminaba con la mirada

-Anda cuéntame ya, sé que no es por eso que estas aquí. Además tu sabias que hoy pasaría la tarde con Jasper.

-Está bien no es por eso, solo quería dar una vuelta por el bosque y termine por estos lares-Esta vez lo dije más convincente y con una sonrisa en la cara

-Venias a ver a Edward ¿verdad?- Definitivamente no era buena diciendo mentiras.

-Emmm… pues … ehh… noooo-bufé- quien te dijo esa mentira.

-Él no está pero si quieres espéralo en el piano, tengo entendido que tenías una nueva canción para mostrarle.

Se me había olvidado, esa había sido mi patética excusa para declararle mi amor, una canción que dice lo que siento, aunque esa parte él no la sabía.

-Gracias- Al. Te debo una- Le dije mientras le daba un corto abrazo y me dirigía a la sala de música.

En cuanto llegue tome la guitarra y empecé a recordar la letra de la canción mientras tocaba. Cuando por fin lo recordé empecé a susurrarla.

Solo era el coro lo que me interesaba que el escuchara, él era un chico guapo con el cabello cobrizo desordenado, labios irresistibles y unos ojos esmeraldas que habían inspirado en parte esa canción, le había dicho que Jessica Stanley moría por él, era verdad que a ella le gustaba Edward pero había sido yo la que había compuesto la canción para declararle mi amor.

_Para él soy solo un amigo_

_Más no puedo seguir escondida_

_Tal vez el frío me de fuerzas_

_Si yo se lo digo_

_¿Cómo le digo que soy yo?_

_Que sin querer le dí otro nombre _

_Cómo le digo que en mi letra _

_Un gran amor se esconde._

_¿Cómo le digo la verdad?_

_Que yo no tengo nada_

_Que yo no soy de sociedad_

_Pero por el doy el alma_

_¿Cómo le digo?_

_¿Cómo le digo?_

_Que sin querer me enamore._

En cuanto termine suspiré, esta era una situación realmente frustrante, tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así y seguir siendo amigos. El aún no había escuchado la canción y estaba a tiempo de huir. Entonces me recordé por qué lo hacía, porque no podía contener lo que sentía porque lo quería a mi lado, si él no me correspondía al menos le había declarado mis sentimientos y no me había quedado con todo eso guardado, me sentiría muy triste pero a la vez libre.

Volví a tocar la canción solo que me detuve terminando susurre lentamente _Cómo te digo, Edward, Como te digo._

-Be… Bella?- Oh no, ese no podía ser Edward, mi mente me debía de estar jugando una mala pasada. Me voltee lentamente y ahí estaba él tan perfecto como siempre, con una cara de estupefacción que de estar en otra situación me habría reído mucho.

-Ho…Hola- respondí tímida.

-No pensé que vendrías hoy.

-Pues yo tampoco, fue un impulso, tenía muchas ganas de mostrarte la canción- _"y confesarte mi amor"_ dije para mi adentros.

-Hmmm fui a buscarte precisamente a tu casa para eso pero Charlie me dijo que habías salido y no habías dicho para donde. ¿Por qué?

-porque no quería que nadie supiera de mi plan- dije para mí misma.

-¿Cuál plan?- o tal vez no tan mara mí misma. Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño

-Ninguno ¿de qué hablas?- respondí nerviosa.

-Pues tu dijiste que no querías que se enteraran de tu plan, más bien de qué plan hablas tú.

-ninguno.

-Hmm te creeré pero hay algo que me está intrigando y es ¿Le gustó a Jessica o a ti?

-Pu…pues a Jessica, yo ya te lo había contado Edward- la cobardía empezaba a salir de nuevo.

-Ah, entiendo- su miraba detonaba tristeza y desilusión

-¿Por qué Edward?

-No por nada- me miro y aunque lo dijo en un muy bajo susurro entendí lo que dijo- tenía la ligera esperanza de que te interesará un poco.

-¿Qué?- aunque había entendido quería confirmar lo que había escuchado y no hacerme ilusiones.

-No nada … emm más bien muéstrame la canción.

Entonces empecé a soltar los acordes y las palabras que tenían todo mi corazón puesto en ellos. En cuanto empezó el coro lo mire a los ojos, tal vez antes se lo había negado antes, pero esperaba que con mi mirada viera la verdad.

Pero Edward solo me veía y no mostraba ninguna emoción, tal vez había cometido un error al no decirle la verdad en el momento que debía.

Ni siquiera había terminado la canción cuando tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Al principio no sabía que hacer pero me deje guiar por él, la gente tenía razón cuando decía que el primer beso era el más especial. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente separamos nuestros labios pero nuestras frentes continuaban pegadas

-Yo también me enamore- susurro contra mis labios con el ritmo de la canción e iniciando un nuevo beso.

Me tomo por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos, eran tan suaves como se veían.

-Te Amo Bella mía

-Te Amo Edward Cullen.

Tal vez el frío si me dio fuerzas para cantárselo. Y entonces mientras nos besábamos escuche a una muy eufórica Alice gritando _"Ja! Te dije que lo haría me debes 200 dólares "_ y a la vez un Jasper gruñendo, ellos siempre tenían que apostar. Edward y yo soltamos una risita continuamos con nuestro _trabajo_.

La semana siguiente en la escuela nos ganamos unas cuantas miradas de asombro por parte de los chico, unas de desaprobación por parte de las chicas y yo un gran insulto de Jessica que me reclamo por haberle "robado" a _su _Edward. Pero lo mejor que pude haber ganado fue la protección y el amor de mi músico favorito, Edward Cullen, a lo mejor ya no sería solo la música mi pasión.


End file.
